C'est le Vie
by SatiricalAbyss
Summary: When we die, do we just end? Is what remains after I die the memories that people have of me? I never really gave it much thought on how I would die, I just thought about what would happen me if I did and it never ceased to terrify me. That's probably why I did it. Looking back at it now, I should have just stayed with my mother. I should have never come to Forks. Re:twilight
1. First Sight

C'est la vie

Twilight:Re

It's totally written just for my (or for anyone who might enjoy it) entertainment. I Don't Own Twilight or the characters, maybe just some of the ways they act and the new content that might be coming...

For as long as we could remember, humans had always feared the unknown and in efforts to conquer them they created labels: monsters, ghosts, gods, deities, demons and even science to keep that fear at bay. It had seemed that the thing we feared the most was something that not even science could explain to satisfaction, and that is death, or rather what happens to us after death. Is it heaven? Hell? Reincarnation, or nothing, absolutely nothing? When we die, do we just end? Is what remains after I die the memories that people have of me? I never really gave it much thought on how I would die, I just thought about what would happen me if I did and it never ceased to terrify me.

That's probably why I did it. I stared into the eyes of a predator, ignoring the tingling sensation of every single cell within me that screamed at me to run far, far away from this man. He who played the role of a serpent hiding beneath the sweet flower. He who reeked of death and wore it with a smile. The hand reaching out from the abyss…

Looking back at it now, I should have just stayed with my mother. I should have _never_ come to Forks.

First Sight

It was a bright and sunny day in Arizona when my mother drove me to the airport. The windows were rolled down and my honey brown hair ran with the passing wind. I turned to my mother who looked exactly like me, except a lot prettier with short hair and laugh lines. She was wearing this expression on her face that feigned content, but underneath I could see her worrying about me. I really wished that she wouldn't, I was doing this for her. I was leaving one of the only homes I've ever really known so that she could start anew with Phil, her new husband. They were moving to Florida so that he could pursue his career on a minor league baseball team and since they would be traveling often, I decided that it would be better for them if I stayed with my dad, Charlie.

Charlie lived in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was a few years old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.

To my mother it must have looked like I was happy to leave her, but really I was just trying to make it look like I wasn't anxious at all to be leaving my mother, who now had Phil to help her and look out for her like I had for the last 15 years. I'd be starting Junior year at a brand new school with complete strangers in a gloomy town that I detested. Forks was always cloudy and raining, it always seemed like it was wasting away, while Phoenix on the other hand was vibrant and thriving with life. I loved the sun and blistering heat, rain and more rain? Not so much.

"Bella," My mother called to me- for the last hundredth time- before I left into the security check, "You don't have to do this. You don't have to go." I gave her my perfected smiled.

"I want to go." I lied, It was one of the only things I was good at, and I gave her a tight squeeze.

"Tell Charlie I said hi." She whispered in my ear.

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," She said insistently hugging me tighter, "You can come home whenever you want- I'll come rushing home as soon as you need me."

I could hear the sacrifice in her tone, it was exactly why I was leaving, I knew she would drop everything for me, her life and her happiness, so this time it was my turn.

"I'll be fine Mom," I replied in a cheerful tone as I let her go, god I wish I had held her tighter back then, "Don't worry about me. It'll be great, I love you Mom."

She said loved me back and I turned around not looking back once, because I knew that if I did then she would, for once, be able to see through this well crafted mask of mine that I really didn't want to leave.

 **This is sort of like a rewrite of the story with it being (hopefully) a little darker and realistic with some new content and ideas...**

 **To be completely honest I'm not very good at keeping up with stories! This will probably updated on my whims or whenever I feel inspired, so with that said the next part of this chapter will probably updated sometime this week, like Wednesday so yea.**

 **Reviews on your thoughts are nice, but remember to do onto other that you would want them to do to you! Thanks for reading**


	2. First Sight Part 2

**I don't own Twilight, just the creative liberties taken**

 **This is written purely for entertainment!**

* * *

 **First Sight part 2**

* * *

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.

It was sure to be awkward seeing as we bother were not really what you would call verbose, and it didn't help that Charlie was probably more than confused, seeing as that I never really hid my distaste for Forks before and now here I am for good. He was genuinely happy that I was coming to live him, he even registered me for High school, which started in a week, yay.

When I landed, it was raining, of course it was. I didn't see it as an omen since it was pretty much unavoidable and there was Charlie, waiting for me with his police cruiser. Charlie was the Chief of Police, and that cruiser is the reason that I was going to buy a car with the funds that I barely have, nothing stops traffic like a red and blue cop car.

I took a deep breath and pulled a smile onto my face before he came up to me with a one armed embrace.

"It's good to see you Bells." He said genuinely smiling. "How's Renee doing?" He let me go and reached for my bags. I hadn't brought much seeing that I had lived in a desert climate and Forks was not, I had a lot less suitable clothes for the dreary weather I was looking forward to.

"Mom's doing great and it's good to see you too Dad." Charlie smiled as he walked away to put my bags away, but I could tell that he felt conflicted. For as far back as I could remember my dad had always been in love with my mother, but because of his inability to convey his true feelings my mother always felt incompetent and insecure. Until one day when she had enough and left taking me along with her. I'm sure that my dad still blames himself, but he wants my mom to be happy.

I stepped into the cruiser, and got strapped in when Charlie said:

"I got you a car." I looked at him as he continued, "It's not much but…"

"No wait, You got me a car?" I asked incredulously.

"Well actually it's a truck, a Chevy ands it's a little rough around the edges, but it's a good car." I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Thanks dad. I was going to buy a car anyway, so tell me how much and I'll pay you-"

"Don't worry about it Bells, think of it as a homecoming present. And it was a gift from a close friend. Do you remember Billy from the Reservation?"

The Reservation that he was talking about was La Push a small Indian reservation on the coast, I vaguely remember spending sometime there fishing and what not on the short summers that I stayed here. There was a warm uncle-figure in the blur of my memory, that must have been the friend that he was talking about.

"Billy? Maybe, how is he?"

"Well he's in a wheelchair now and he didn't need the truck so we fixed it up to give to you when you came."

"That's nice of you guys, what year is it?"

"Well Billy bought in 1984, but it was made in the early sixties or so."

"That's cool, but I know close to nothing about car. So if it breaks down..."

"Don't worry it drives great."

It seemed that Charlie really wanted me to like his gift so I couldn't help but to go along with it. If it did ever break down on me then I know who to call, I guess and it was the thought, right?

"Thanks Dad, I'll take care of it." Charlie smiled and that was the most we talked on the drive to Forks.

The only thing I could say that I really loved about Forks was the scenery. The lush green of the trees and the fresh air that you can't really find in a big city like Phoenix. When we finally made it to Charlie's, it was a quaint two-bedroom house that he had bought during my parent's marriage. It was on the never changing driveway of that house where my new truck had sat. To my surprise it really did love it. Charlie had promised it would run, so I wasn't too worried about that and the faded red color on the bulbous cab held a familiar warmth that I couldn't really figure out.

"Thanks Dad! I really love it!" I said sincerely, laying a hand on the cold surface of the truck.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied gruffly in embarrassment.

Charlie took my bags inside and I followed him inside. The interior was just as I remembered, it was dull and gray, but it had subtle hints of color like the bright yellow lamp that stood next to the worn out leather couch, and a once bright blue rug in the hallway right at the foot of the stair. The subtle touches of a woman, subtle touches of my Mom. Charlie was the police chief so I imagine that he isn't home as often, not that he had anything to come home to until now.

When we got to my room, there wasn't much that had changed about it. My drawings of when I was a child still littered the wall that progressively got better as time went on, the rocking chair in the corner that creaked with age and the bookshelves filled with children's stories and memories. What had changed is that my childhood bed was traded out for a full size one with a new comforter- that was purple and not the faded pink one- and a desk with a computer, courtesy of my mother who thought that I might need one for school.

Charlie, Dad, left me to unpack. One of the best things about him was that he didn't hover, so I could unpack without prying eyes or worried looks as I took out the ziplock bag filled medication. I had always had a weak constitution as a child and as I grew I needed the medication less and less, but each episode was stronger than the last and it took a lot out of me, mentally. Charlie knew about it, of course, but something about seeing someone taking out a bag filled with made people feel uncomfortable. I wouldn't want to worry anyone more than they needed to be.

There was still light outside when I finished, and I was sitting in the rocking chair flipping through the books when Dad lightly rapped on the door frame.

"Are you hungry? Billy called and he's invited us over for dinner. You want to go?" I looked up at him.

"Sure, that sounds fine and I could give him my thanks for the truck." Charlie nodded his head and left as I got up. I laid the book I was reading the book, _Goodnight Moon_ , on the bed and grabbed a red parka. When I got to the front door, Charlie tossed something at me and my first instinct was to move aside before it hit me in the face, because it was bound to end up that way. The item fell with a light _chink_ and Charlie looked at me.

"Those were your keys, Bells." he sighed going to pick them up. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and apologized.

"Sorry, flying objects and me don't end well with me." Charlie placed the keys in my hands and gestured to the truck.

"What? I'm driving?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh-yea, you gotta get used to driving the truck and the roads." He replied as he walked to the passenger side and got in. Reluctantly I got in the cab.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me again and I just shrugged. "Okay, but don't give me a ticket."

He chuckled.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Thanks for reading! If you guys could tell me what you think, that would be great!**

 **From here on I'm going to try deviating the original plot while still holding onto to some familiar Ideas.**

 **Like I said before, I'm really bad at a updating schedule, but the next Chapter should be out before the months end!**

 **Again, Thanks for reading and Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
